1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector.
2. The Prior Art
A plug connector inserted into a socket connector mounted on a circuit board to establish electrical connection therebetween is well known in the electronics field. Guiding means is usually provided between the plug and socket connectors for properly aligning with each other during insertion of the plug connector into the socket connector. Examples of a conventional plug connector are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,472 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 82203331. A conventional plug connector 6 is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, and comprises guiding posts 60 for being received in corresponding bores defined in the socket connector (not shown). A metal shell 61 encloses the plug connector 6 for electromagnetic interference (EMI) protection and electrostatic discharge (ESD) purposes.
However, correctly aligning the guiding posts 60 of the plug connector 6 with the bores of the socket connector is sometimes difficult. Furthermore, the manufacturing process of the plug connector 6 is complicated.
It is thus desirable to have an electrical connector that overcomes the problems mentioned above.